This invention relates to a jacking mechanism, and more particularly to a jack for installing a mine stopping of the type comprising a plurality of metal panels.
A jack of this invention is especially useful in installing a mine stopping of the type shown and described in applicants' U.S. Pat. No. 4,483,642, which stopping comprises a plurality of elongate extensible panels extending vertically in side-by-side relation from the floor to the roof of a passageway in a mine. The aforesaid patent discloses a jack suitable for installing such a stopping, and while the operation of this jack has been generally satisfactory, the jack of the present invention represents an improvement thereover.